Pay telephones are used in commercial establishments and public areas to provide people with telephone service. Pay telephones have boxes that are securely fastened to a support such as a wall or special post. The boxes have internal chambers accommodating the telephone instruments except for the dials and hand pieces. Protected cords join the hand pieces to the telephone instrument. Coin mechanisms located within the boxes are used to actuate the telephone instruments and meter the operation thereof. One or more coins, upon acceptance by the coin mechanisms, are discharged and stored into coin boxes. Special keys are used to remove the coin boxes to prevent unauthorized removal of the coins. The servicing of the telephone instruments requires the removal of the entire telephone from its support and the opening of the box. The removal of the coin boxes is a separate and independent of the many servicing operations of the telephone instruments or the coin mechanisms. An example of a coin telephone is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,451.